Self-service transaction (SST) apparatuses are now widely used to allow persons to perform numerous varied but specific transactions without interfacing with another person. Illustrative are automatic teller apparatuses which automatically perform different banking transactions such as cash withdrawals, transfers, deposits and the like. Other SST apparatuses may perform ticketing services for airlines, railroads or theatrical performances. Still others may automatically perform the transactions customarily attendant rental of an automobile from a car rental company, or a room from a lodging establishment, which transactions customarily would include customer identification, assignment of an automobile or room, distribution and subsequent receipt of keys, and preparation of bills, receipts and the like.
Irrespective of the particular transactions performed by them, most if not all SST apparatuses require and have article transfer means for permitting and/or effecting transfer of articles, which may be of diverse types, to and from persons using the apparatus. For example, an automatic banking apparatus customarily will have a slot-like access port into which a user of the apparatus introduces a banking identification card, and will also have a card conveyor that transports the card to and through a card reading device, and at a subsequent time returns the card back through the aforesaid port to the user of the apparatus. The banking apparatus customarily further includes a second access port into which the user introduces a deposit, and a second conveyor means for conducting the deposit from such port to a repository device, usually via a printer device that places identifying indicia upon the deposit. The typical banking apparatus also has a currency conveyor for conducting paper currency from a currency dispensing device to a third access port of the apparatus. If the apparatus is adapted to also dispense coins, it also may include a separate conveyor for conducting coins from its coin dispenser to either the previously-mentioned currency port or to a fourth access port specifically provided for coins. In any event, the apparatus normally also has still another access port and conveyor by which transaction receipts or other statements are conducted to the user from a statement printer, which normally is separate from and in addition to that employed to identify deposits.
Each access port of an apparatus of the type described must have a security gate or the like associated therewith for preventing unauthorized access to the interior of the housing of the apparatus. Each article conveyor of the apparatus customarily must and does have one or more sensors associated therewith for detecting the presence or absence of the articles to be conveyed thereby. The large number of dedicated conveyors, security gates and sensors complicate the design and significantly increase the direct cost of the typical SST apparatus. Additionally, since each of these components is subject to possible failure, however well constructed, they increase the likelihood that the apparatus will experience malfunctions requiring its removal from operation pending servicing or repair. If restoration of the apparatus to operation is delayed, as for instance due to unavailability of a servicing engineer, the operating cost of the apparatus is increased, and customer dissatisfaction and complaints ensue. Customer dissatisfaction may also be generated by the three or four article access ports customarily upon the apparatus. Many persons who are accustomed to conducting all of their banking transactions through the single opening of a teller cage are so confused by the multiple ports of an SST apparatus that they are unable to successfully use the apparatus.
With the foregoing in mind, an object of the invention is the provision of a banking or similar SST apparatus that is of economical manufacture, can be used without difficulty even by inexperienced persons, is highly reliable in operation, and that can be maintained in or restored to operation with less dependence upon service engineers or technicians.
A related object is the provision of an apparatus of the described type having only a limited number of article access port means, conveyors and associated components.
A more specific object is the provision in an apparatus of the type described of an article gripping and transporting robot that during a single transaction of the apparatus successively conveys articles of different types (i.e., of significantly differing kinds, shapes or sizes) between an access port of the apparatus and any desired one of a plurality of article receiving and/or supplying devices disposed at different locations within the housing of the apparatus.
Another related and still more specific object of the invention is the provision in an apparatus of the type described of an article gripping and transporting robot which, in addition to the foregoing functions, performs maintenance and/or repair services upon other components of the apparatus on either a periodic or "demand" basis.